1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminated information display system and in particular to the use of light emitting diodes in combination with low and high current flat flexible circuitry to form the individual indicator units as well as the electrical connections therefor.
2. The Prior Art
The present invention will be described as it might be employed in the automotive industry. The subject invention could also be employed in any aircraft, marine or rail vehicle as well as any type of truck or automobile. However, it is to be understood that the invention is by no means limited to the transportation industry for providing an illuminated panel for displaying information regarding the vehicle. The invention likewise could be used in substantially any type of machinery where it was desired to have illuminated displays, at a single or multiple locations, of information derived from various remote sensor sources.
Returning to the automotive example, it has long been the practice in the automotive industry to form the cab or operator compartment of a vehicle with an integral steel dashboard welded into position in the vehicle body. In order to subsequently mount and wire the instrumentation to the dashboard, it is necessary for the installer or mechanic to assume quite awkward positions to get behind the dash to physically insert the various components into their proper locations and to visually observe whether or not he is correctly wiring the panel. These awkward and difficult maneuvers must be repeated every time a piece of equipment is replaced and/or repaired. For example, the conventional speedometer is inserted into the dashboard from the rear of the panel and secured in place by some latching means, such as bolts or screws. It is then necessary to connect wires for illuminating the speedometer and a cable so that the speedometer and odometer will function. Since the speedometer is generally immediately adjacent the top of the steering column, the available room for working is greatly limited making both the insertion and the repair of the speedometer a very complicated operation. The same holds true with the other indicators mounted on the dashboard, such as the oil pressure, water temperature, etc., whether they are gauges giving true readings or the warning light type of indicators which merely indicate when a critical level has been surpassed. Also, since most of the conventional indicator devices currently in use include some mechanical means to accomplish needle movement, they are rather thick in profile and require extra space for mounting and room during mounting.
The same difficulty is encountered with most car radios which are also inserted into the dashboard from the rear of the panel. When an air conditioner is subsequently added beneath the dashboard, it becomes very difficult to get to the radio and usually entails the removal of at least a portion of the air conditioner in order to get to the radio to make even the simplest repairs. The present system would overcome this disadvantage by having front mounting of all components of such a dashboard.